Caloura da Vida
by sasus2saku
Summary: Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia aceitar essa proposta maluca de uma pessoa que mal conheço. Mas Sasuke consegue me convencer facilmente, argumentando que eu sou uma nerd e que não me aventuro. O que raios essa palavra quer dizer? Para mim, já foi uma tremenda aventura entrar na universidade de Harvard e ser caloura de medicina! [Rated:M][UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Caloura da Vida**

 _I_

Estou andando pela faculdade com um pequeno papel na minha mão, olhando atentamente o número pelas salas que passo. É meu primeiro dia e estou completamente perdida.

Sou Haruno Sakura e fui aprovada em Harvard. Meu sonho é me tornar uma médica para que possa ajudar necessitados em países subdesenvolvidos. Eu me esforcei muito para conseguir uma bolsa numa das melhores faculdades.

Me distraio dos meus devaneios ao sentir meu celular vibrar em meu bolso da calça jeans. Pego e olho a mensagem que recebi.

"Boa sorte hoje, amor! Minha futura médica! XOXOXOX"

Sorrio. O remetente da mensagem é meu namorado, Sasori. Nós estamos juntos há cinco anos. Pois é, desde meus treze que estou com ele. Mas não é como se namorássemos desde que era pirralha. Aos treze foi apenas meu primeiro beijo, que foi com ele. E desde então, eu me apaixonei por Sasori. Ele me pediu em namoro quanto tinha quinze anos, pois seria mais fácil convencer os meus pais que era uma boa ideia - Eles não queriam que eu me distraísse dos meus estudos.

Para minha surpresa, eles adoraram a ideia e estamos juntos firmes desde então. Sasori é dois anos mais velho que eu, ele trabalha como aprendiz num escritório e cursa Contábeis numa outra faculdade _._

Cogito digitar uma resposta a mensagem de meu namorado, mas me dou conta de que finalmente achei a sala que procurava. Eu adentrei e era um imenso auditório, já estava bem cheio, por isso tive que me comportar atrás. Olhei, deslumbrada, ao redor. Ainda não acreditava que eu estava próxima de tornar meu sonho em realidade.

Havia um intenso murmuro na sala, que cessaram apenas quando uma mulher loira e de seios proeminentes entrou. Ela tinha um ar sério, usava um terninho cinza e óculos preto de grau, contrastando com seus cabelos cor de palha.

\- Bem vindos, calouros! – Ela disse, utilizando um microfone para que todos escutassem. – Hoje é o dia em que vocês estão mais próximos de sua independência. Antes de mais nada, sou a reitora da faculdade de Harvard, Tsunade. Eu estarei disponível no meu gabinete toda terça e quinta, vocês receberão um mapa contendo a instrução de como chegar ao local. E, para o resto da semana, terão de marcar um horário para que eu possa me encontrar com vocês, caso precisem de mim.

Eu anotei num bloquinho os dias disponíveis e o nome da reitora. Percebi que uma mulher morena estava entregando pastas para cada aluno.

\- Shizune está entregando essa pasta à vocês. Dentro, estão o calendário oficial da faculdade, mapa, bem como todos eventos que teremos esse ano. Também, estará contida seu login e senha no nosso site, para que vocês podem ficar "por dentro" de suas aulas e professores. – Ela parou, escutando risadinhas. – O que? Só porque não tenho a idade de vocês não posso usar suas gírias?! – Ela deu uma pausa. – Suas aulas começam imediatamente! Vocês, do primeiro período, devem passar por uma extensa carga horária de disciplinas que talvez não sejam convenientes com a escolha do curso que pretendem. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é importante para que vocês observem e decidam se a decisão foi a melhor para vocês, podendo alterá-la da forma que achar melhor. Acho que é só.. – Ela pensou, seu dedo encostado no queixo. – Ah, claro! Bem vindos à Harvard!

O pessoal aplaudiu e eu os segui. Havia recebido minha pasta transparente com a logo de Harvard e observei alguns papéis. De acordo com meu horário, eu teria que ir para sala cento e sete ter aula de Filosofia Histórica.

* * *

Chegando na sala, percebi que era bem menor do que o auditório – claro. Quando cheguei na porta, recebi alguns olhares curiosos, provavelmente devido a peculiar cor de meu cabelo - rosa. Mas, pensando bem, ao olhar em volta, vi que havia muitos com cores e cortes de cabelos peculiares, dentre vários estilos.

Não havia mais lugar na frente, eu detestava sentar atrás mas não tive opção. Sentei-me um pouco no fundo demais para mim, não queria ser atrapalhada por repetentes. A vida inteira eu tive excelentes notas e sempre fui de sentar na frente e ser o alvo das bajulações dos professores – talvez o motivo de eu nunca ter sido popular. Notei que ao meu lado havia um homem conversando animado com um grupo. Todos estavam vestindo casacos com o símbolo do mascote de Harvard.

Do lado oposto aos homens, na minha esquerda, havia uma garota que parecia bem quieta e frágil. Fiquei aliviada por ela não ser do tipo falante e não correr o risco de me atrapalhar.

Novamente, os zumbidos apenas cessaram com a entrada do professor. Ele tinha a pele bronzeada, os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo e uma cicatriz grande no rosto, porém isso não interferia em sua aparência atraente.

\- Olá, novos alunos. Sou Iruka, professor de Filosofia Histórica. Sejam bem vindos! – Ele escreveu o seu nome no quadro negro. – Agora passarei todo nosso cronograma, já com as datas de provas e trabalhos marcados.

Houve um murmuro intenso, as pessoas exclamando desânimo ou surpresa. Os comentários rapidamente cessaram, mas houve um que se sobressaiu.

\- Eu tenho o gabarito dessa matéria toda, não se preocupem!

Todo mundo dirigiu o olhar para o dono da frase. O garoto ao meu lado se remexeu na cadeira, emburrado com a atenção que conseguira ao dizer isso para a garota de cabelos castanhos à sua direita. Iruka também o olhava.

\- Ah, Sasuke! Já o esperava ver aqui de novo!

De novo? Eu sabia que seria um repetente! Fundão sempre tem desses..

O rapaz cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, esboçando um sorriso presunçoso. Sua postura era arrogante e desrespeitosa com o professor.

\- Eu não poderia te deixar, Iruka. A sua aula acrescenta tanto a minha vida. – O tom de sarcasmo foi visível.

Mas o professor não pareceu se incomodar, pelo contrário, parecia acostumado já com provocações. Ele se limitou a apenas assentir com a cabeça e esboçar seu melhor sorriso, como se tivesse satisfeito. Provavelmente tinha gostado de atrasar o diploma desse Sasuke.

* * *

A aula transcorreu bem. Ao final, o professor Iruka deixou a tarefa para lermos um livro já para a próxima aula. Eu fiquei animada, adorava ler sobre qualquer assunto, desde filosofia até kamasutra. Mas, houve muitas reclamações e suspiros cansados com a tarefa do professor.

Peguei meu material – mochila nas costas e alguns livros nas mãos - e fui em direção a segunda aula. Quando estava passando pelo imenso corredor, porém, Sasuke passou por mim com seus amigos, me trombando, derrubando meus livros que estavam nos meus braços.

\- Hey! – Exclamei, brava.

Ele se limitou a me dar uma olhada arrogante, dizendo :

\- Foi mal, nerd. – E saiu, com seus amigos pulando nele.

Não dava para acreditar. Esse cara nem me conhecia e me chamava de nerd? Eu fiquei tão nervosa, indignada e furiosa com isso. Abaixei bufando, para pegar meus livros. Minha surpresa foi que uma alma caridosa me ajudou a pegar também. Olhei para a pessoa que estava ajoelhada em minha frente e me deparei com minha colega da esquerda da sala cento e sete.

\- Obrigada. – Murmurei, quando ela me entregou meu livro.

Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Seus olhos eram perolados e seu cabelo azulado. Aquela menininha tímida que sentava ao meu lado.. Levantamos juntas.

\- Eu sou Sakura. – Fui a primeira a me apresentar.

\- Hinata. Você está indo para o prédio de Psicologia agora, não é?

\- Sim. Minha segunda aula é lá.

\- Posso ir com você? Eu me perco facilmente por aqui. – Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, batendo um indicador no outro.

\- Claro! – Sorri amigavelmente e ela pareceu relaxar. Começamos a andar, alguns instantes sem falar nada, eu por falta de assunto, ela provavelmente por vergonha. – Então.. Você é daqui mesmo?

\- Não. Nasci em Chicago, e você?

\- Nova York.

\- Jura? Eu adoro lá, você tem muita sorte de morar na cidade que nunca dorme. – Ela riu.

\- Nem tanta.. – Deixei vago, me recordando da minúscula casa que eu e meus pais moravam no Brooklyn.

\- E no que você pretende formar aqui, Sakura?

\- Medicina e você?

\- Uau! Você deve ser muito inteligente. Eu.. Ainda não sei o que quero, quem sabe algo na área de Psicologia.. – Disse, insegura.

\- Acredito que deve ser muito interessante. – Comentei por alto.

A segunda aula também foi muito boa, eu acabei me interessando por Psicologia mais do que eu imaginava. Saindo de lá, Hinata e eu fomos almoçar no refeitório. Pegamos bandeja e enchi meu prato de salada, carne. Uma maça na lateral, junto com um suco de limão. Notei que Hinata também não comia muito. Nós emparelhamos com as bandejas, procurando algum lugar, mas a maioria já estava ocupado. Hinata me cutucou, apontando com a cabeça para um lugar.

\- Sakura, meu primo está naquela mesa. Vamos até lá, há lugar!

A segui, sem muito ânimo, pois, avistando a mesa, podia ver que estava muitos garotos ali. E, para meu desprazer, o Sasuke, que me chamou de nerd. Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de passar raiva já na hora mais gostosa do dia : a de comer.

Porém, perdida em meus devaneios, nem notei que eu já estava na frente da mesa e todos me olhavam, curiosos. Na verdade, eles esperavam que eu falasse alguma coisa, embora eu não soubesse o quê. Eu apenas observava Sasuke, um moreno com os olhos semelhantes ao de Hinata, um loiro de olhos azuis e um moreno de olhos castanhos. Hinata me salvou.

\- Ahn.. Sakura é de Nova York também, Sasuke! Quem sabe vocês já se esbarraram por lá.

Se Deus quiser, não.

\- Bom.. Como vão? - Dei um sorriso amarelo, ainda em pé, já que eles não abriam espaço para mim e Hinata.

Eles murmuraram, me respondendo e finalmente pude sentar para comer. Tentei deixar de lado todos ali e me concentrar apenas na minha comida. Mas não conseguia deixar de escutar suas conversas.

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você deixou Karin. - O moreno de olhos castanhos disse num tom de deboche.

\- Ou melhor, Karin deixou você. - O loiro disse.

Sasuke suspirou.

\- Eu não sabia que ela estaria naquela festa..

\- E você tinha que pegar a amiga dela né?!

Arregalei os olhos. Que grande babaca! Eu o olhei e eles estavam, praticamente, rindo.

\- Não é totalmente minha culpa. A amiga dela também não é lá uma amiga.

\- Hinata! - Uma garota chegou gritando e enlaçando Hinata pelo pescoço. A morena levou um susto, mas logo reconheceu sua amiga.

\- Tenten! Ora, como vai tudo?

\- Maravilhoso! - Ela deu um beijo no parente da Hinata. Parecia ser sua namorada. - Educação Física realmente era o que eu queria. Estou tão feliz de estar tudo dando certo! - Ela dizia, quase saindo estrelas dos seus olhos. Olhou para mim, curiosa. - Oh, Sasuke, essa você ainda não me apresentou!

Arregalei os olhos e senti minha pele esquentar. Sasuke, ao meu lado, achou graça, o que me fez esquecer minha vergonha e ficar furiosa com ele.

\- Eu não estou com a nerd. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Oh então ele se lembrava de mim! Que babaca! E ainda repetiu o nerd! Senti uma veia pulsar em minha testa. Provavelmente, não estava nem um pouco atraente.

\- Er.. Eu sou Sakura. E não, não tenho nada com ninguém aqui dessa mesa. Apenas conheço Hinata. - Estendi a mão para a morena de olhos chocolates e ela me cumprimentou.

\- Bom, sou Tenten. Futura prima de Hinata! - Ela começou a rir histericamente, enquanto seu _futuro marido_ havia ficado corado e com uma cara de desdém. Os meninos na mesa sufocaram um riso para o amigo. - Você é caloura também?

\- Sim.

\- Bom, então você tem que vir a festa dos calouros que terá hoje, na casa de Neji! É uma recepção para vocês. Vai ser bem legal! Muitos veteranos, biritas, quem sabe rola uns beijos.. - Ela dizia, me cutucando com seu cotovelo e me dando um olhar malicioso.

\- Eu já tenho namorado.

\- Ora, então leve ele!

\- Eu não sei se uma festa seria uma boa ideia para mim no momento. As aulas acabaram de começar, já temos de nos preparar para as provas.

Todo mundo na mesa me olhou, uns surpresos outros com ar de riso.

\- Eu disse que era nerd.

Sasuke comentou novamente e alguns de seus bajuladores riram. Eu preferi não dizer nada, não ainda.

\- Qual é! As aulas começaram agora e é exatamente por isso que você deve ir. Sakura, você tem que fazer novas amizades e comemorar sua chegada na faculdade!

Pensei nisso por um instante. Sasori realmente sempre falava que eu precisava de amigos. Mas, eu nunca entendi muito bem qual é a função deles.

\- Talvez eu vá então..

Tenten gritou um animado _Iháa_ e, logo depois, o sinal tocou. Era hora de voltar para o restante das aulas e eu mal podia esperar. Talvez eu _fosse_ uma nerd, de fato.

* * *

Enquanto estou na aula, mando mensagens para Sasori. Não que eu tenha orgulho de não estar prestando atenção no que Kakashi está falando, mas tenho certeza de que já aprendi tudo que tinha para saber sobre Diretrizes Sexuais no ensino médio.

 _Sakura : "Fui convidada para uma festa mais tarde. Não sei se deveria ir."_

 _Sasori : "Por que não? Vá e divirta-se!"_

 _Sakura : "Você não vai comigo? :("_

 _Sasori : "Não posso, ficarei preso no trabalho. Mas você deve ir!"_

Sasori me convenceu a ir, mas ficava triste de ele não poder ir comigo. Provavelmente, ficaria sozinha em algum lugar. Talvez fosse melhor levar um livro.

Quando estava quase voltando a minha atenção a aula, meu celular vibrou novamente. Fui toda empolgada ver a mensagem de meu namorado, mas na verdade, não era.

 **Hinata adicionou você no grupo**

 _Hinata : "Olá"_

 _Tenten : "Sakura, você vai com a gente então né?"_

 _"Você vai adorar!"_

 _Sasuke : "Ela é nerd, não vai nessas coisas"_

Li aquilo e enfureci pelo comentário de nerd de novo. Eu não admitia que um cara que nem me conhecesse já tivesse _intimidade_ comigo ou qualquer coisa para falar de mim como bem entendesse. Olhei para trás e lá estava Sasuke, com um sorriso satisfeito, me deu um aceno. Arg! Por que ele estava nessa aula também?!

 _Sakura : "Puxa Sasuke, você também repetiu em Diretrizes Sexuais? Talvez seja por isso que não consegue satisfazer nenhuma mulher!"_

Mandei, satisfeita. Eu sei que não conhecia Sasuke e não sabia se ele realmente não satisfazia as mulheres.. Mas, sabia que toda alfinetada a masculinidade de um homem doía.

 _Naruto : "xD kkkkkk Isso é verdade mesmo, Sakura!"_

 _Neji : "Ixi Sasuke, te pegou! hahaha"_

 _Shikamaru : "kkkkkk essa foi problemática"_

 _Hinata : ":O"_

Olhei para trás novamente para ver a expressão de Sasuke. Ele escrevia fevorosamente, ia mandar textão me xingando, mas eu não estava nem aí. Isso me fez ficar com um sentimento de vitória, apenas.

Para minha surpresa, outra janelinha do chat abriu.

 _Sasuke : "Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas pegou pesado, ein?! Nenhum homem gosta de ter sua masculinidade ofendida! De qualquer forma, você deveria me pagar por me insultar na frente de meus amigos, já que eles vão me gastar com isso eternamente -'"_

Opa, pagar Sasuke? Peraí!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Sasuke enviava mais e mais coisas.

 _Sasuke : "Eu vou te levar a festa então, você vai ter que encontrar uma forma de se desculpar por me causar tantos problemas hahaha :P"_

Rolei os olhos e quando estava no meio de minha resposta, veio outra mensagem.

 **Sasuke te enviou uma imagem**

Fui abrir a foto. Porém, não deveria.

Abri a foto e me deparei com o.. o.. UM NUDE do Sasuke! Oh! Me assustei tanto que derrubei algumas canetas, papéis e minha garrafa de água que estava na mesa - sorte que estava fechada. Recebi olhares interrogativos de todos meus colegas, inclusive do professor. Sentia minha pele queimar, arder, provavelmente estava saindo fumaça.

E aquilo não saía da minha tela do celular. Meu dedo estava suado, sei lá, só sei que não conseguia tirar! Algumas pessoas riam da minha situação - sem entenderem como me meti nela!

\- Ei, você está bem? Parece até que viu um fantasma! Por que não vai lá fora tomar um ar?! - Kakashi disse, desanimado.

Nunca agradeci tanto por uma sugestão e me levantei, aos tropeços - o que fez todo mundo rir mais de mim. - e segui lá para fora.

* * *

 _Notas : Olá pessoas, tive a ideia dessa fic. Deixa eu deixar claro aqui que na maioria ela será Sakura's POV, mas as vezes terá Sasuke's POV também. Espero que a sigam, por favor, deixem reviews, favoritam, me escrevam suas opiniões para que eu possa estar sempre melhorando e sabendo se vocês estão gostando. Beijos! Obrigada, desde já!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jogava água no rosto no banheiro feminino, tentando fazer com que minha vermelhidão sumisse. Eu não conseguia entender, como ele pôde fazer algo assim com uma pessoa que nem conhecia? Aliás, nem com quem eu conheço faria algo assim!

E o pior de tudo é que eu não conseguia tirar _aquilo_ da cabeça. A maneira como era longo e estava.. ereto. Senti um outro ataque vermelho em meu rosto. Meus olhos verdes contrastando com minha pele corada.

Suspirei. Já estava quase terminando a aula e eu ainda estava aqui!

Saí do banheiro, mas bati sem querer no peito de alguém, que segurou meu pulso assim que me afastei. Ao sentir o toque, olhei para o dono da mão e senti meu coração disparar ao ver que era o homem do nude.

Minha pele ardeu novamente. Sasuke ria de minha cara.

\- Você parece que viu um fantasma de novo, Sakura!

\- Por que.. Eu..

\- Não precisa balbuciar. Não era meu pênis que te mandei.

Suspirei aliviada. Mas pensando bem, não deveria estar tão aliviada porque ainda era um pênis!

\- Mas por que me mandou aquilo? E de quem era? Não, espera! Eu não quero saber! - Me atropelei com as palavras.

\- Era só pra ver se você acordava. Mas qual o problema? Hinata disse que você quer ser médica, então partes do corpo humano não deveriam te incomodar.. - Ele dizia, malicioso.

Rolei os olhos, ignorando minha vermelhidão. Meu corpo demonstrava mais do que eu queria com Sasuke. Eu sei que eu estava vermelha, mas eu estava pouco me fudendo para ele também..!

\- Então, vai na festa comigo?

\- Eu não sei o que está tentando fazer, mas eu não vou ser mais uma conquista sua. Eu tenho namorado.

\- Você já disse..

\- E eu sei que você não respeita esse tipo de compromisso, mas eu respeito!

\- Como assim, não respeito?

\- Ora, o que você fez com aquela Karin lá. Não é nada bonito. Coisas de menino fazer e não homens que já estão na faculdade.

Sasuke riu e isso me deixou mais brava.

\- Você fica uma graça quando fica brava. - Ele afagou meu cabelo, mas eu logo me desviei. - Karin e eu não éramos namorados. Apenas ficantes, sei lá.. Não gosto de dar termos para nada.

\- Bem adulto.. - Disse, irônica. Fui continuar meu caminho, achando que Sasuke iria ficar para trás, mas ele me seguiu.

\- Então, vai na festa?

\- Improvável.

\- Se você não for.. Eu vou te mandar mais fotos do tipo. - Ele sorriu malicioso e meu rosto me traiu novamente, ficando vermelho.

\- Tudo bem! - Eu disse, meio a contragosto.

\- Tudo bem.. você vai?!

\- Tudo bem, vou pensar!

Saí mais arrogante do que sou normalmente. Sasuke ficou para trás - graças aos céus - rindo de mim.

* * *

O dia terminou na faculdade e eu já estava no meu dormitório, na ala feminina, obviamente. A festa seria na grande mansão Hyuuga, como Tenten proferira.

Eu ainda pensava em porquê Sasuke ficou subitamente interessado na minha ida a festa. Provavelmente, tinha feito uma aposta que conseguiria ficar com a _nerd_. Fiquei brava com esse pensamento, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso, já que vi muitos filmes nesse mesmo estilo. E eu não seria a personagem que cai nessa! Além do mais, eu tinha Sasori!

Pelo chat, convenci Sasuke de que ele não devia me buscar pois eu iria com meu namorado. Foi uma mentirinha, eu sei, mas ele não precisava saber - ou, bem provavel, iria saber lá.

Peguei um táxi para ir até a mansão Hyuuga e fiquei de boca aberta quando cheguei lá. Eu sei que quando falaram mansão eu esperava algo bem grande e chique, mas não isso! Uma casa imensa, com estátuas, chafarizes, flores em tudo quanto lugar.

O local por dentro era ainda mais fascinante, eu andava olhando para o teto cheio de lustres, exclamando vários uaus por onde eu passava. Havia poucas pessoas ali naquela parte, eu tive que procurar por algum tempo até ver um movimento maior na área da piscina.

Piscina, jacuzzi, tudo que se podia imaginar. Não estavam todos ali, ainda. Apenas Tenten, Neji e Hinata. Deslizei a imensa porta de vidro e cheguei na área externa da piscina onde eles estavam, conversando. Tenten no colo de Neji, enquanto este bebia uma cerveja e Hinata sentada numa poltrona do lado deles, conversando.

\- Oi!

Eles pareciam surpresos em me ver. Comecei a me perguntar se, de fato, eu tinha sido convidada.

\- Por que a surpresa?

\- É que.. nas festas ninguém nunca chega no horário combinado. - Neji comentou, dando um sorrisinho do meu pequeno descuido.

\- Que papo é esse? Então, por que marcar horário então?

Neji riu.

\- Tem razão. Mas em festas de faculdade, vai por mim, tudo pode rolar..

Quando deu meia noite é que começou a encher mesmo a mansão Hyuuga, vários garotos passando por mim com barris de cerveja. O restante dos meninos também chegou, assim como um monte de mulheres. Eu já estava ali desde as nove e, francamente, meia noite era a hora que eu estipulara para ir embora. Amanhã tinha aula cedo!

\- Bom.. Acho melhor eu ir, gente. - Eu disse, escondendo um bocejo. Todos me olharam surpresos.

\- Sakura, agora que a festa vai começar, garota! - Tenten disse.

\- Mas amanhã temos aula cedo. Vocês não vão?

\- Ou vai de ressaca, ou não vai.. - Naruto, o loiro, comentou.

Fiquei horrorizada com o comentário, aquela realidade ali estava muito distante da minha.

\- Bom, eu não sigo isso. Vou pegar um táxi!

\- Espera! Fica mais um pouco pelo menos, para você conhecer o que é uma festa.. - Sasuke disse, me induzindo.

\- Como assim? Eu sei o que é uma festa! Já fui em várias antes!

\- Não se chegou três horas antes dela começar! - Sasuke rolou os olhos.

\- Tudo bem! Fico mais um pouco..

Que seja! Eu não gostava do modo como eles olhavam para mim, como se eu vivesse para estudar, porque isso não era verdade, de toda forma. Eu tinha um namorado, oras. Nerds, geralmente, não têm namoradas/os.

Passou uma hora depois e eu me assustava com as proporções erroneas que a festa tomava. Essas pessoas, alunos, bebiam todas e faziam muita merda depois. Por exemplo, lá estava um cara com cinco mulheres de topless na jacuzzi. Algumas entornavam cerveja na boca dele e eu, tenho certeza, que vi uma delas beijando a outra. Quer dizer, por que elas estavam ali se eram lésbicas?

Ou, outro exemplo, era a piscina que estava cheia de gente de roupa ou semi nua.. Naruto e Shikamaru estavam ali também, jogando água nas meninas que usavam peças brancas.. Sério, cara.. Qual a idade mental deles?

Tenten e Neji haviam sumido, mas na última vez que os vi, Neji praticamente devorava a morena.

Hinata timidamente bebia uns goles de cerveja, mas graças aos céus, era a única normal ali como eu. Ela estava perto do dj, dançando.

Sasuke me fazia companhia, enquanto este bebia. Ele me oferecia a cada minuto e eu recusava, eu nunca bebia! E mais uma vez, isso não foi diferente.

\- Caralho, você precisa beber, nerd!

\- O que? Por que?

\- Para nos divertirmos.

Rolei os olhos e fiquei emburrada.

\- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

\- Nada.. Você só está querendo me embebedar para ganhar a aposta de ficar com a nerd..!

Sasuke riu histericamente, eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda.

\- Você ta falando sério?! Eu não preciso de apostar com ninguém para saberem que eu sou um tremendo garanhão. - Ele disse, meio grogue, apontando o dedo para seu próprio peito.

\- Oh claro! - Disse irônica, achando graça do estado dele.

\- Sakura, agora é sério. - Seu tom ficou tão sério que eu me virei para ele, curiosa com o que ele iria falar.

 _Sasuke's Pov_

Talvez não fôsse uma das minhas melhores ideias, mas eu tinha que tentar. Essa garota, eu nem precisava _conhecê-la_ para saber como era. Sakura parecia não ter vivido nada da vida e isso me incomodava mais do que tudo. Não sei ao certo porque, mas sei que me incomodava. Talvez pelo fato de eu estar sempre _vivendo_ a vida.

\- Eu gostaria de me tornar seu amigo. - Comecei assim, pois eu deveria ganhar a confiança dela antes de qualquer coisa, se não ela nunca aceitaria.

Embora, só ela ganharia com o plano.. Mas talvez fosse as bebidas que tomei ou a maconha que estava estragada, mas eu sentia que deveria ajudá-la. Talvez esse fosse meu proposito na vida, sabe. Talvez Deus mandou eu descer e falou : 'Faça aquela mulher ser tão doida quanto você!' Meu Deus, estou tão chapado!

Ela me olhou surpresa com aqueles grandes olhos verdes - que me chamaram atenção desde a primeira vez que a vi, tinha que admitir. Seu olhar mudou para desconfiado e ela assumiu a sua posição arrogante de novo.

\- Você quer isso só para me mandar mais nudes! - Ela cruzou os braços. Eu sentia que ela estava se divertindo com minha cara.

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Você só saberá quando receber!

\- Tudo bem, eu desisto. Quais são suas intenções com isso, Sasuke?

\- Bom.. Como seu amigo, você vai ter que confiar em mim!

\- Justo.

\- E.. o meu próposito é fazer com que você se aventure um pouco. - Eu disse, cuidadoso para que ela não pensasse que eu queria tirar algum proveito dela.

Não que eu não quisesse! Eu era homem e gostava de flertar, tinha de admitir. Mas, como ela bem dissera, ela tinha namorado.

Ao pensar nisso, me deparei com o fato de que ela talvez não tinha namorado.. Porque nerds que não viveram a vida não têm namoradas/os!

\- Dependendo de suas sugestões.. Ficaria feliz em acatá-las.

\- Sakura, você não está fazendo uma maldita redação. Fale comigo normalmente, sem palavras dificeis, por favor. Meu cérebro não processa!

Ela riu. O som mais melodioso que eu já ouvira.

Ok, talvez no fundo eu estivesse cogitando fazer isso porque eu queria ela. Não pude evitar, desde a forma que ela me tirou naquele maldito grupo do chat, eu fiquei pensando nela. Pensando que, por trás de todo aquele disfarce protegido de _nerd_ , tinha uma alma de uma mulher quente querendo se liberar. E eu poderia criar cada vez mais espaço para isso..

 _Sakura's POV_

Talvez fosse a bebida que Sasuke engoliu guela abaixo, mas ele estava mesmo me oferecendo um acordo para que eu _me aventure._ E o que isso significava, afinal? Eu me aventurava sim, oras.

\- Vamos a primeira lição. - Sasuke disse, me tirando de meus devaneios. O olhei surpresa. Lição?! Ele bebericou a cerveja e a aproximou de mim, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Eu o olhei, interrogativa. - Vamos. Você deve beber uma vez na vida, ao menos.

\- Não, não quero.

\- Sakura. Você precisa se aventurar! Até mesmo seu namorado deve querer isso para você!

Quando ele falou isso, me lembrou de um episódio em que eu e Sasori conversamos justamente sobre isso. Ele sempre contava suas histórias das festas em que ia quando eu não estava e dizia que eu deveria ir e me divertir com ele.. Ou ao menos, me divertir. Pensando em Sasori, eu deveria fazer isso!

Peguei a garrafa de cerveja, a olhando determinada. Ela estava muito gelada em minha mão. Olhando para Sasuke, um pouco incerta, levei minha boca até o bico da garrafa e derramei o líquido. Ele desceu gelado e dando um gostinho de alcool no final em minha garganta. Quase vomitei, mas a sensação de refresco que me dera foi tão gostoso para uma noite tão quente.

Sasuke me olhava, impressionado. Achei até que ele tinha batido palmas. Dei mais uma golada, saboreando novamente a sensação que me dava. Decidi que se eu tomasse mais um gole, já estaria bêbada, por isso, devolvi à Sasuke - ainda tentando não vomitar.

\- Não é bom? A sensação, então?

Assenti freneticamente.

\- Agora.. - Ele pegou um drink que estava ao seu lado, era bonito, com cores amarelas e vermelhas. - Tome esse.

\- Eu posso não saber beber, mas sei que não podemos misturar bebidas.

\- Você bebeu duas goladas só! È como se estivesse numa degustação, entende?!

Se aquilo fazia sentido ou não, eu não sabia. Só sei que quando vi já esticava minha mão para pegar a bebida bonita, talvez eu estivesse fascinada pelas cores dela e me peguei imaginando o sabor que essas cores teria.

Experimentei, sentindo o álcool mais forte dessa vez, quase engasgando pois me pegou de surpresa.

\- Meu Deus!

\- É.. Nessa temos a famosa _vodka_.

\- É bem mais forte. Mas é doce, bem gostosa. - Quando vi já tinha dado outro gole. Oh God!

\- Né?! - Ele pegou um drink bem pequeno agora. A aparência dele me dava certo receio, mas eu o peguei mesmo assim.

Ele me olhava na expectativa, eu o olhei desconfiada.

\- Esse você tem que tomar de uma vez só. - Ele me mostrou, ficando com a voz mais rouca depois do drink. - Está vendo?

Engoli em seco. Uma vozinha na minha cabeça falava que eu deveria tomar para provar para Sasuke que eu conseguia também e uma outra vozinha dizia que eu não deveria tomar, pois poderia acabar no hospital, pois deveria estudar.. Essa última vozinha parecia até minha mãe.

Peguei o drink e o virei na minha garganta. Meu Deus! Aquilo queimou tanto que eu achei que estava me sufocando, segurei minha garganta e fiquei tossindo desesperada. Sasuke me deu algumas palmadas nas costas, segurando minha mão.

\- É, talvez tequila não seja bom para uma iniciante..

Tequila?! Ordinário!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Capítulo 3**

Talvez beber não fosse a melhor coisa, então. Já que agora eu estava num dos imensos banheiros da mansão Hyuuga, vomitando até as tripas, com Sasuke bebendo cerveja em pé, olhando para mim como se aquilo não fosse nada. Ele ficava repetindo 'Estou acostumado'. Mas aquilo era vergonhoso.

\- Eu estou começando a me arrepender dessa sua ideia.

\- Bom, na verdade, nós já fizemos as duas coisas que adolescentes _sempre_ fazem. Beber e passar mal!

\- Oh! Quantas horas será?

\- Não se preocupa com isso. A gente devia voltar para lá e dançar, prometo que não te darei mais bebida!

\- Dançar? Eu estou quase morrendo aqui.

\- Nada.. Depois que vomitar tudo, você melhora.

\- Você diz como se isso não fosse desagradável.. - Disse, e notei que mais um acesso de vômito estava chegando.

\- Vomita logo pra gente voltar!

Fiquei brava com aquele indelicado! O que eu tinha na cabeça quando concordei com isso? Isso é só mais um lembrete para eu nunca mais colocar alcool em minha boca!

 **30 minutos depois..**

Tudo bem. Nada a ver eu falar aquela frase e 30 minutos depois eu estar bebendo de um filtro o barril de cerveja, usando um capacete de touro e escutando todo mundo gritando :

\- VIRA, VIRA, VIRA, VIRA..!

Eu não sei o porque, mas alcool faz você querer fazer coisas assim!

E eu finalmente consegui "virar" o que sobrava do barril de cerveja, o pessoal foi ao delírio, gritando muito. Eu saí dali sem saber o meu nome. Meus pensamentos não estavam mais em ordem. Sabe aquele filme divertidamente?! Poisé, talvez alguém tenha tomado minha cabeça no controle e esteja me fazendo fazer tudo isso! Porque, sério, é a única explicação!

Logo depois de sair do barril, eu cheguei pulando em Sasuke, rindo a beça. O dj colocou uma música que, de repente, eu achei que gostava e comecei a dançar, toda desengonçada ela. Mas na minha cabeça, eu parecia a Beyonce!

Tenten apareceu e se contagiou com minha dança, me acompanhando.

 _Sasuke's POV_

Bom, eu não esperava que Sakura fosse ficar tão desinibida bêbada. Eu esperava que ela fosse morgar na primeira vez. Mas lá estava ela.

Depois de virar a cerveja do barril - com aquele chapéu de touro que davam à ela uma coisa selvagem que eu me estremecia só de imaginar - ela dançava pussycat dolls. E estava tão sexy. Era um pecado não poder tocá-la e talvez fosse isso o que mais me excitava, o fato de eu _não poder_.

Para minha perdição, Tenten começou a dançar com ela. As duas dançavam tão sensualmente que acho que metade dos homens pararam para olhá-las. Ainda bem que Neji não estava ali, se não iria caçapar todo mundo por olhar para Tenten.

Ok, voltando ao fato das duas dançar sensualmente - e de eu estar completamente surpreso por uma nerd como a Sakura estar conseguindo me seduzir dessa forma - acho que eu poderia acrescentar a lista um beijo lésbico, talvez..

E que eu pudesse assistir, óbvio!

Depois que eu percebi os olhos sedentos dos homens e como eles se aproximavam de Sakura, resolvi tirá-la dali. Eles pareciam até lobos cercando uma presa..

Ela reclamou quando eu a puxei pelo cotovelo.

\- Ei, me deixa! Quero dançar! - Falava alto e estava tão perto de mim, caindo em cima de mim por estar tonta.

\- Você tem aula, lembra?

Ela pareceu se acalmar sobre meus braços, parecendo querer ficar preocupada mas não demonstrando isso, de fato.

\- Tem toda razão! Nós temos diretrizes sexuais, você sabe! - Ela gargalhou.

Resolvi a levar para seu dormitório. O dia já estava amanhecendo, de qualquer forma - e eu já estava sóbrio. Sakura quase caía com cada passo que dava e gargalhava disso.

Por sorte, Sakura tinha o número de seu dormitório no chaveiro de sua chave. Decidi carregá-la em meus braços até seu quarto, pois havia muitas escadas e estávamos perdendo tempo com ela tentando acertar cada degrau.

Ela riu quando a peguei no colo, dizendo que estava voando. Acho que eu já estava irritado por ela está ainda bêbada.

Ela enlaçou seus braços em meu pescoço e senti sua cabeça sobre meu peito, sua respiração ficou lenta. Cheguei no seu quarto e graças aos céus não havia companheira ainda. Ou ela estava na festa, ou ainda nem havia chegado na faculdade. Muitos começavam as aulas "oficialmente" depois de uma semana, como meio de estender as férias.

Não sabia qual era a cama de Sakura, mas a coloquei na que estava mais arrumada. Já havia observado que ela era uma pessoa meticulosamente organizada, então havia chances de eu ter escolhido certo.

Quando a deitei na cama, meu corpo ficou sobre o dela e, o que era pra ser por um momento apenas, acabou se extendendo, já que Sakura não largava meu pescoço. Portanto, foi um momento doloroso para mim estar tão perto de uma mulher, sentir o corpo dela, seus seios, que ao respirar, pressionavam meu peitoral.

Fiquei um tempo absorvendo tudo aquilo, talvez _aproveitando_ mais do que eu poderia. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua boca entreaberta. Aquilo estava me chamando, seus lábios prontos para eu provar..

Cheguei bem próximo, sentindo sua respiração se mesclar a minha.

\- Sa..

A olhei, sua voz saiu num sussurro. Ela estava, então, consciente de que era eu ali. Sorri. Talvez eu realmente pudesse provar seus lábios. Me aproximei novamente.

\- Sasori..

Ela sussurrou novamente e eu parei no meio do caminho. Era óbvio que esse não era meu nome, na certa, era do namorado dela.. Abaixei a cabeça, querendo tomar coragem para me afastar.

Eu não sabia que diabo de poder era esse que ela tinha sobre mim e em tão pouco tempo em que eu a conhecera! Era ridículo!

Retirei seus braços de meu pescoço delicadamente e posicionei na posição mais confortável possível para ela. Andei até a porta, parando antes de abri-la e a olhando novamente.

Aquele semblante tão sereno, aquela boca entreaberta, onde eu podia sentir o cheiro de alcool mas não me importava. Pro inferno!

Voltei até Sakura, com passos largos. Sentei-me na cama novamente e, lentamente, em conflito comigo mesmo, pensando que deveria mudar de ideia mas não _conseguiria,_ selei meus lábios aos dela.

Me arrependi. Pois nunca havia sentido sensação mais prazerosa que essa ao experimentar dela. Me sentia quente e frio ao mesmo tempo, era como se, ao provar dela, tivesse sido envenenado. Viciado.

Para minha surpresa, Sakura abriu sua boca, chamando por minha língua e eu concedi sua permissão. Senti sua língua quente roçando na minha, essa mulher me dava explosões e sensações que nunca havia sentido antes. Ficamos um tempo só trocando carícias com a língua, eu não me permitia ir mais do que aquilo ali. Nenhum toque nem nada, por mais que eu quisesse. Oh e como _queria!_

Meu membro estava começando a ficar rígido com nosso beijo. Droga.. Tive que parar, meio a contragosto. Sakura tinha um singelo sorriso, parecia estar sonhando. Levantei-me e me obriguei a sair dali, antes que eu fizesse mais alguma besteira..

* * *

 _Sakura's POV_

Lentamente abri minhas pálpebras, eu não queria, mas sabia que precisava. Já estava claro e eu estava no meu quarto, embora eu não me lembrasse muito bem como fui parar lá.

Levantei e senti uma pontada forte na cabeça. Gemi. As imagens passaram como um flash na minha cabeça : Sasuke me dando bebida, me fazendo eu aceitar um trato de me aventurar, eu bebendo, vomitando, bebendo com um chapéu de touro na cabeça.. E só me recordo disso.

Uma coisa é certa : Eu não vou beber mais! Mesmo! Dessa vez é sério!

Toquei alguns dedos em meus lábios, sentia eles diferentes e minha boca com um gosto diferente, mas não sabia por que. Talvez fosse só a birita mesmo..

Olhei no relógio e quase caí da cama ao ver as horas. Me arrumei o mais rápido que consegui e de qualquer jeito, já que eu estava dois horários atrasada para aula. Na primeira semana, sério?!

* * *

Tentei adentrar a sala o mais discretamente possível.

\- Ora! Mais uma que estava na festa do Sr. Hyuuga, provavelmente, não?! - O professor disse, chamando atenção.

Sem sucesso. Meu rosto corou quando todos os rostos dos presentes ali viraram para mim. Dei um sorriso sem graça e sentei-me no primeiro lugar que eu vi. Suspirei e peguei meu celular ao sentir ele vibrar.

 _Sasuke : "Você não está com uma cara muito boa.. xD"_

 _Sakura : "Claro! Você me embebedou!"_

 _Sasuke : "Eu te fiz degustar, é diferente! haha"_

 _Sakura : "Você é inacreditável"_

 _Sasuke : "E dormiu bem?"_

Procurei Sasuke pela imensa sala. Quando nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele desviou.

 _Sakura : "Como um bebê! Pelo menos a bebida tem disso. E você?"_

 _Sasuke : "Não dormi merda nenhuma"_

Olhei intrigada para a mensagem. Ele parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, xingando de graça ali. Parecia até que e _u_ deveria saber sobre isso, mas eu nem imaginava o porquê de Sasuke não dormira. Talvez ele estivesse com uma mulher.

 _Sakura : "Aposto que as piriguetes não deixaram você dormir haha"_

Por que diabos eu mandava as coisas para Sasuke como se fosse íntima dele?

 _Sasuke : "Você não deveria falar as coisas sem saber.."_

Eu odeio quando alguém manda reticencias na mensagem, porque isso, geralmente, quer dizer alguma coisa que você não quer dizer diretamente ou sei lá. Mas esqueci completamente desses pensamentos quando vi que eu tinha mensagem de Sasori.

 _Sasori : "Amor, tudo bem? Você não retornou minhas ligações ontem a noite e acabei ficando preocupado. Está tudo certo? Já está na aula? Beijos!"_

Sorri, achando fofo essa preocupação dele comigo. Talvez eu tivesse que ir mais vezes em festas!

 _Sakura : "Oi amor, está tudo certo. Eu fiquei na festa até mais tarde do que eu planejava, cheguei em casa tão cansada que adormeci. Estou na aula agora, mais tarde te ligo! Beijos!"_

Suspirei apaixonada, segurando meu celular contra meu peito, pensando na falta que eu sentia de meu namorado.

* * *

Hoje, o pessoal resolveu almoçar no meio do campus, mais especificamente, num pedaço de grama dentre as muitas que havia no exterior. Estavam Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru e eu.

Naruto trouxe tanta comida e comia quase sem oferecer a ninguém. Shikamaru lia encostado na árvore em que estávamos perto. Tenten dava uvas na boca de um Neji emburrado. Hinata comia lentamente. Sasuke estava pensativo ao meu lado, fingia que olhava no celular. E eu..

Me levantei bruscamente, recebendo olhares assustados e interrogativos do pessoal.

\- Gente, tem um charmander nessa direção! - Apontei.

\- Charmander? Tinha que ser a nerd! - Sasuke disse, rindo.

\- Até parece que você não joga!

\- Não! - Ele exclamou, mas logo escutamos a músiquinha do aplicativo _Pokemon Go_ sendo iniciado. O olhamos, satisfeitos, enquanto Sasuke ficava bravo.

\- Eu quero esse! - Naruto levantou e foi correndo, eu fui atrás dele, assim como Sasuke e quando vi.. todo mundo, até Hinata!

Fomos até o local e capturamos o Charmander - eu com muito custo. Ao voltarmos, eu passei distraidamente por Hinata e me choquei com o level dela.

\- Hinata! Você já está no level 30?

Todos olharam para ela chocados. A garota ficou toda encabulada, batendo seus indicadores um no outro.

\- Bom, eu já jogo há algum tempo..

Assentimos e olhamos uns aos outros, ainda surpresos.

* * *

As aulas do dia tinham terminado, finalmente, pois eu estava morta de cansaço, de ressaca, enfim.. Eu era uma das últimas pessoas na sala e colocava alguns livros na mochila e quando vi que não coube mais, carregava na mão mesmo.

Saí da sala e me surpreendi quando vi Sasuke ali escorado sobre a parede. Ele logo me viu, se aproximando de mim.

\- Quer ajuda?

Ele pegou minha mochila e colocou em suas próprias costas, sem nem me dar a chance de responder. O olhei surpresa, rezando para que ele não me levasse para outra _aventura_ , já que meu cansaço era evidente.

\- Não se preocupe, não faremos nada hoje. Sei que está cansada e eu também estou. - Era como se lia meus pensamentos. Eu ri, apertando meus livros contra meu peito. - Mas.. Final de semana eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

\- Uma surpresa? Eu não sou muito fã de surpresa. Gosto de analisar criticamente cada situação!

\- É, eu imaginei que iria falar alguma coisa nerd assim.. - Ele deu uma risada fungada. - Confie em mim!

Como posso confiar em alguém que só conheço há dois dias?

\- Sasuke.. - Parei, ele junto comigo. - É meio dificil me pedir isso agora, entende? Eu te conheci ontem.

\- Tem razão. Mas até o final de semana, você me conhecerá por.. - Ele fez as contas rapidamente. - Cinco dias!

Eu ri.

\- Você é sempre impossível, não é?!


End file.
